When Firestar Died
by WolfWillHowl
Summary: When Firestar died in the battle against the Dark Forest, he found himself alive yet not quite. He gets a dream from his great friend Spottedleaf and finds that she speaks words of going back. Back to a kit. When Firestar finds himself as a kit again, what will happen when he tries to explain who he is?
1. Firestar's Prophecy?

Firestar's heart heaved in the effort to stay alive. His last lafe was fading quickly, all too fast, in a blur of motion like monsters on a Thunderpath. Nothing was going wrong on the battle against the Dark Forest except for everything. Cats were dying left and right, both Dark Forest cats and Clan cats alike. Firestar always had a nagging feeling of doubt that this battle was right but he knew that his only choice was to fight. The fact Firestar could not turn his back on this battle and make peace was one of the things that frightened him the most. The forcefulness of it all. It took its toll on him greatly.

Firestar felt his eyes droop and his breath quicken with gasping breaths. But he could not feel a thing. Brambleclaw, his loyal deputy, was watching him with wide eyes. The battle was almost over, and he could see him with his green eyes. " Brambleclaw. Or might I say, Bramblestar. " Firestar managed a weak grin. " Brambleclaw, when you were a kit I had never trusted you. You look just like your father and thats why I always tried not to look you in the eye. I knew it was wrong, and I chose you as my apprentice because of it. "

He took a raspy breath and continued. " Use your nine lives wisely, Brambleclaw. Take the time to choose your deputy. Have them your greatest friend. You and I both know that loyalty is the key to a great Clan. " Brambleclaw was in tears of relief that Firestar trusted him as the Clan's leader, sobs that his leader, mentor and most importantly friend was dying, and moans that it was up to him to make the long decisions of the Clan as fast as a rabbit on a moor.

Firestar took one last, shuddering breath, and found himself in blank darkness. He knew he was not breathing anymore, but could still hear the cries of sorrow and pain. But what else was ringing in the distance? A voice. Soft and sweet.

He strained to hear it. " Firestar. Firestar. Firestar. " In the blankness of his eyelids he saw a figure of light coming towards him. _Spottedleaf. _He knew it was her. It must be. Her mixed browns and lacks and reds shone. " Firestar, you still have many things to bring to the world. Your time is not up. " Firestar was confused. " But Spottedleaf, I have lived my nine lives. I helped my Clan through alot. Shouldn't Bramblestar be leader? " the she-cat thought for a moment, then dipped her head.

" Yes, he will be leader. Firestar, you will not understand until I do so. Remember these words, Firestar; ' Your life will go back, but this world will not. ' Remember that. " Spottedleaf was up close to him, tails brushing and noses touching. " Yes, Spottedleaf. " He muttered, still unsure. " Okay. " She took a step back, and dipped her head. He returned the gesture. " Bye, Firestar. I shall see you on your sixth moon. "

Firestar felt himself swirling, light running backwards. Then he was gone.


	2. The Truth

Firestar shot up in his moss in a sharp movement. Where was he? The moss was soft, like his den's was. He could remember... Dying. He could remember that, and Spottedleaf. In fact, he could remember everything. But he felt... Small. Rather small. He picked up a paw and gave a gasp. He was tiny. He was mini. He was a kit. That was the only explanation for this. Spottedleaf's words flooded back to him. _' Your life will go back, but this world will not. '_ Yep, that made alot of sense. Not.

He watched the nursery door, and saw his daughter come in. " Hello, Firekit! I can see why Bramblestar convinced me to call you that. You really look like Firestar! " She purred. He gave a huff and stood up. " Squirrelflight... Um... " Firestar - Sorry, Firekit - muttered, trying to find the words to say that... That he was his own grandfather. " Yes Firekit? " Squirrelflight asked, cocking her head. " Um... Do I have a sister or brother? " He asked. His mother just purred. " Of course. Your father was quite smart you know. You have your sister Snowkit and your brother Airkit. " Firekit tried to wrap his head around it.

He suddenly felt a heavy body ram into him. He knew immediately what to do, twisted himself around and avoiding the heavy weight. " Huh? " Firekit whimpered, backing away. The heavy body was none other than, and he was sure of it, his best friend Smudge. " Smudge?! " He cried, leaping back. The cat looked at him with eyes of soft relief.

" Yes. Thank goodness, someone knows who I am. Rusty, whats going on? I was just eating food until this cat came up to me saying a friend would love my company, then just disappeared, and here I am now. I'm a kit, for goodness sakes! " Smudge hissed in a low voice. His eyes flashed in curiousity. " Do you know, Rusty? " Firekit rolled his eyes. " It was Firestar, but I guess its Firekit now. I think your name is Airkit. And, no. I don't know. " He lied, pretty sure he had a good idea of what was going on.

Smudge knew his thoughtful look and narrowed his eyes. " Are you sure? I was talking to Princess, her name is ' Snowkit ', and a few other kittens. They say that they were different cats in former lives. One of them was Whitestorm, I name. " Firekit wasn't listening after that point. He was clambering, falling, racing to get to the white kit he spotted. His eyes flashed amber and he, too, was whispering in a low voice. " Whitestorm! Whitestorm! " He cried out, falling flat on his face then running again.

" Firestar? Firestar! " Whitestorm ran up to him and they began covering each other in friendly licks. " Whitestorm! I can't believe it! " The white cat laughed, his voice squeaky and unlike the cat he knew. " Its Whitekit will not believe how many cats are here that say that they had a different life. " Firekit gave a laugh. " My new name is Firekit. I hate being a kit again. But I bet I'll get through the apprenticeship fast enough. " He gave another high-pitched laugh before looking around and spotting Princess. It was quite simple, really. Her coat was unlike any other. Perfect and... Well, Princess.

" Is Graystripe here? " Firekit asked Whitekit. " No, sorry. Would be nice. Silverstream is here, though. " Whitekit muttered. Firekit looked up as a deep familiar voice seemed to boom around the nursery. " Brambleclaw! " Firekit squeaked and ran up, purring and rubbin up against him. " Firekit! Firekit! " Brambleclaw picked up the kit by the scruff and put him on a ledge of moss. He seemed to look at him intently. " Firekit, just a moon ago was a battle of a place we call the Dark Forest. Your grandfather died, and his name was Firestar. You, you look just like him. By the way, it's Bramblestar. How did you know I was Brambleclaw? " He asked, tipping his head.

" Nothing. Nothing. " Firekit muttered, struggling to keep himself from bursting out the truth. He leapt down when his father moved a paw gently, and walked heavily, knowing that he couldn't keep this truth in for long.


End file.
